Tears of Love
by Arashi Arashi
Summary: Lorsque Ohno souffre par amour. Et que Nino lui rend une visite qui changera tout... OHMIYA SK


Des larmes coulaient chaudement, coulant le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser et de mourir par-terre. Ces larmes coulaient pour cause d'une trop grande souffrance, une douleur intense, non pas physique. Une blessure fait par l'Amour. Vous savez ce sentiment qui rend fou de joie des milliers de personnes, ce même sentiment qui rend d'autres personnes malades eux aussi fous... Fou de détresse.

C'était le cas d'Ohno Satoshi. Il était rentré chez lui et s'était laissé tomber par-terre en se vidant de ses larmes. Et c'était comme cela pratiquement tous les jours et ce depuis quelques temps. Depuis le temps qu'il était tombé amoureux. De la mauvaise personne.

Non, cette personne n'était pas un monstre, au contraire, c'était un ange, un être absolument parfait, quelqu'un d'adorable, de gentil... Ohno aurait pu trouver mille et un adjectif pour qualifier cette personne admirable.

Mais c'était forcément la mauvaise personne quand il s'agissait d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Le meilleur ami en question avec lequel ils avaient créé le Ohmiya SK, Ninomiya Kazunari.

Dès qu'il posait son regard sur lui son cœur s'emballait, dès qu'il lui adressait la parole il devenait nerveux, dès qu'il le touchait il se retenait de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le plaquer contre un mur... Il s'empêchait d'avoir des pensées obscènes, même si ça lui était pratiquement impossible. Mais à partir du moment où Nino ne fait pas attention à lui, il fait la moue.

Il voulait lui dire, il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul, il voulait tout cela maintenant.

Alors qu'il continuait de se lamenter, de pleurer et d'avoir l'impression que son cœur se serrait, on sonna à sa porte. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir. Mais on insista. Alors il se leva, séchant ses larmes du revers de sa manche puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Ohno, il faut qu'on parle.

De quoi Aiba voulait parler au juste ?

Le leader se décala de l'entrée pour laisser passer son ami avant de refermer la porte et de se tourner vers lui, lui affichant un faux sourire. Faux sourire que Aiba remarqua immédiatement. Il avait aussi vu ses yeux rouges et humides ainsi que l'air abattu de Ohno.

\- Bon alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Aiba, calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça Riida... Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Pas du tout même. Tu as l'air complètement vidé de ton énergie, de ta joie, tu viens de pleurer, et fais semblant de sourire.

A ces mots, la gorge du plus vieux se noua, il essaya d'afficher un sourire mais ses lèvres se mirent à trembler puis des larmes commencèrent à sortir de ses yeux. Aiba détestait au plus haut point voir ses amis pleurer, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il s'approcha alors de lui, mit son menton sur le haut de sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux, doucement.

\- Désolé... Je ne pensais pas te faire du mal en disant ça... Je suis sincèrement désolé Riida...

\- Ce n'est pas toi Aiba... Excuse moi d'être ainsi...

\- C'est Nino pas vrai ?

Le cœur de Ohno s'affola.

\- Comment... ?

\- C'est flagrant tu sais. Enfin, je suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Lorsque tu es partit tout à l'heure j'en ai parlé aux autres. Je leur ai demandé si ils ne te trouvaient pas bizarre, Jun m'a répondu que c'était une mauvaise passe et que partirait rapidement. Mais quand on s'est retrouvé tous les deux il a évoqué Nino. Sho m'avait fait un signe de tête vers Nino. Je pense qu'on à tous compris...

Ohno eu un faible rire avant de reprendre :

\- Et lui dans tous ça ?

\- Rien... Il a fait comme si il n'entendait pas la question. Je trouve ça plutôt étrange de sa part.

\- Tu... Tu crois qu'il aurait compris ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Par contre, ils nous à dit qu'il allait venir te voir avant que je n'en parle justement.

\- Quoi ?!

Aiba ria légèrement en voyant son ami partagé entre l'étonnement; l'euphorie et le stress. Il lui dit au revoir avant de partir, sachant que Nino n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par le bruit de draps froissés. Il ouvrit les yeux, face à sa table de nuit puis se sentit... nu. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être couché dans son lit, à vrai dire il ne se souvenait de rien. Juste la visite de Aiba puis celle de Nino... Nino. Nino ?!

Il sursauta et poussa un cri en sentant quelque chose d'humide se poser sur son épaule. Ohno se retourna vivement et vit son ami, le regardant en souriant, dans son lit, torse nu. Et il espérait qu'il n'y ai que son torse de découvert. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua tous les vêtements au sol il écarquilla les yeux et entendit le doux rire de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Ninomiya se redressa, dévoilant entièrement son torse, ne laissant pas Ohno indifférent.

\- Tu as trop Riida... Je me souviens de tout moi... Susurra-t-il.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? Hésitant à demander.

\- Tu l'as très bien deviné je pense.

\- ... Et en détails ?

Son ami explosa de rire avant de commencer :

\- Tu as bu, tu m'as embrassé, on est venu ici puis on a commencé à se déshabiller à se toucher... Partout. Tu es vraiment d'une délicatesse inouïe d'ailleurs, c'est vraiment agréable.

Le leader se mit à rougir violemment et regretta de n'avoir aucun souvenir.

\- Tu gémissais à chaque fois que ma main entrait en contact avec toi, rien que d'entendre tes gémissements, ça me mettait dans un état pas possible ! Continua-t-il en frôlant le bras de Ohno.

\- Nino...

\- Tu te frottais à moi en soupirant, c'était tellement chaud, doux et sauvage à la fois.

\- Kazu...

\- Hm... Quand tu gémissais "Kazuuuu~" c'était jouissif à entendre !

Ohno se cacha le visage dans ses bras, complètement rouge, mais il devait admettre que c'était plutôt excitant d'écouter Nino dire de telles choses.

\- Puis tu t'es mis à crier, hurler, c'était bon... Si bon. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je dominais jusqu'au moment tu as pris conscience des choses et que tu m'as retourné sans que je m'y attende ! Je criais aussi, des "Satoshi" par-ci, des "Riida" par-là...

\- Ninomi... A... Arrête... Prononça Satoshi, son excitation augmentait à chaque mot et il remarqua que son membre durcissait.

\- Jusqu'à ce que... Ignora Ninomiya. Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu m'aimais.

Riida frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque, il sortit sa tête de ses bras mais n'osa pas regarder Nino.

\- Ce à quoi j'ai répondu "moi aussi".

Ohno avait juste envie de pleurer, trop d'émotions le traversait. Il se retourna vers l'homme qu'il aimait, celui-ci l'embrassa doucement et fit disparaître les larmes du bout de son pouce. Il pleurait encore, mais cette fois-ci de joie.

\- C'est bien beau de raconter, mais je peux te montrer aussi... Dit Kazu, malicieusement

Ohno ria puis l'embrassa passionnément en guise de réponse, Nino se fit tomber sur le matelas, Riida au dessus de lui. Il passa ses doigts sur son épaule, remontant jusqu'au coup en passant pas le lobe de l'oreille ce qui fit souffler le plus jeune. Ah, point sensible ! Point sensible qui s'empressa de mordiller pour le faire gémir.

\- Je t'aime Satoshi...

\- Je t'aime aussi Ninomi.

L'amour fait pleurer, toujours, de tristesse ou de joie.

Ohno était heureux d'être passé de tristesse à joie aussi vite, aussi intensément. Aiba, Jun et Sho seront surement heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle.

A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà au courant... ?


End file.
